


【藕饼】所以为什么变小了（十五）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 36





	【藕饼】所以为什么变小了（十五）

（十五）

原本暂时平息的情潮再次卷了上来，潮退之后再次来袭往往伴随着更为汹涌的惊涛骇浪，敖丙几乎被胸腔里的欲念吞没了，他有些控制不住地掐着对方的肩膀，尽可能地与对方贴得足够近，双腿也无意识地缠住了哪吒精瘦的腰，就差没把自己挂在上面了。  
敖丙再次被亲到窒息，将一只手按在哪吒的胸口，想要推开对方，谁知却感受到胸膛下的心跳如鼓，简直要跃出了胸膛，他只稍稍迟疑了瞬息，就听到“嘶啦”一声布料被撕开的脆响。  
“……哪……！呃……”这才意识到自己的腰带不知在什么时候就不翼而飞了，外头的长衫和里面被扯裂的里衣早就被扯得犹抱琵琶半遮面，敖丙哭笑不得的是，就在刚刚，性急的哪吒一把把他的下裤给撕了。  
他正是要出声制止对方的行为，结果被哪吒隔着扯得不成布形的破烂布条重重揉了一把臀部。敖丙的眼眶瞬间红了，想要说的话瞬间憋回了肚子里。  
哪吒埋在他的颈侧啃咬，含糊又敷衍地丢下一句“回头陪你”，便揉弄起他左侧早已颤巍巍立起来的乳尖，下头更是直奔主题，伸手握住了尖端开始溢出透明液体，挺立着抵在哪吒身上的性器，后头一手揉着他圆润的臀部，一手还抚弄他尾椎骨下收不回去的龙尾根部，再顺着半开半合的臀缝一路摸索了下去，两根手指的指腹抵在那已经湿得不行的小穴，却好似悠哉悠哉地揉开穴口的褶皱。  
“你……啊……嗯……”敖丙全身上下的敏感点在一瞬间便被掌控了，快感与隐约的痛觉灌顶，他像条离了水的鱼一般眼巴巴等着眼前的人给予他一点施舍，可好像哪吒偏偏不愿意这样，叫他无意识地挺了挺自己的腰，仰头露出了脆弱的脖颈。  
敖丙的肤色本就白的异于常人，这会儿他的肩头都泛着粉色，满脸都被情欲占据了，浑身都是春色，后穴更是无意识地收缩着，轻而易举将哪吒两根手指给吃了进去。哪吒见敖丙无意识仰起了头，便一把含住了他的喉结，随后将手指轻轻往里一送，感受到那柔软的内壁眷恋又缠绵地缠了上来，下一刻他根本没多做停留，就把手指全数抽了出来，甚至还带出了不少黏腻的液体。  
喉结本就是个软点，此时被哪吒喊在嘴里，敖丙宛如一只被野兽叼住了脖子的兔子，半天也不敢动，连原本的呻吟都被全数咽了回去。这时又感觉到那暂时纾解他快意的手指突然挤了进来，他舒爽地搅紧了几分，可下一刻那手指立刻又被抽了出去。云端起落的感觉并不太好受，他呼吸一窒，险些以为自己要死了。  
哪吒含着敖丙的喉结舔舐了起来，感觉到这极其脆弱的地方落进了自己的口里，他心中居然浮现出一丝诡异的征服欲，可敖丙为此浑身发抖，发情期中的快感将他逼进了角落。哪吒意识到自己不能逼得太死，他松开了钳制，敖丙这才从几乎窒息的状态恢复过来，他眨了眨眼睛，抖落了挂在睫毛的泪，板起了脸，使劲推开了哪吒凑过来的脸。  
哎呀，好像生气了。哪吒顺着敖丙的手装作自己确实被推开了，如此想道。  
随后，敖丙调了好一会儿的呼吸，才说道：“……太乱来了！”  
“好好好，我错了，我的小灵珠。”哪吒又满面堆笑地凑了过去，这回没被推开，他亲了亲敖丙还挂着眼泪的眼角。  
敖丙瘪着嘴没说话，任由哪吒一路往下亲。  
哪吒伸手再次揽住了敖丙的腰，这回没含糊，低头吻住了他左侧的乳尖，伸出舌舔吻了起来，间或用舌尖扫过一圈乳晕。  
“嗯……”敖丙的鼻间发出一声软糯的哼吟，他被亲得后仰，蹙眉感受到异样的快感往下腹涌去，他一手圈住哪吒的头，另一只手却推拒般地按在了他的肩头。  
那被亲得水光潋滟的乳尖翘挺起了来，哪吒顺着敖丙的动作，空出一手握住了他的右腿大腿根，得了窍门似得抚弄了一把，趁着他的腿软下来的瞬间，将他的腿折了起来，令其架在了他的肩上。随着这般动作，正在不断开合的穴口便暴露了出来，从里涌出来粘腻透明的淫液早就打湿了桌面，哪吒直接伸了两指进去，那小穴就急不可耐地将它们往里吞去。  
“……啊……”好似被抚慰了的敖丙感觉有些分不清身在何处，那两根手指插进来的时候他只觉得浑身酥麻无力，有些不受控制地低吟了出来，可立刻被自己发出如此愉悦甜蜜的声音吓到了，赶紧咬紧了下唇，把剩下的断断续续的呻吟给逼在了喉咙里。  
“你下面好湿啊……”哪吒又凑上去亲他，被敖丙满脸通红地躲开了，哪吒顺势亲了亲他的脖颈，感受到湿热的内壁害羞地缠紧了他的手指，便模仿着交媾以手指抽插了起来，埋在敖丙的头发里，含糊不清道，“也就下面比较诚实。”  
“……闭、闭嘴……”敖丙艰难地出了声，双眼含着水光凶狠地瞪了他一眼，却想不到哪吒又狡猾地挤进来一根手指，他的呼吸蓦然吊了起来，原本按着哪吒肩膀的手也收紧，力道大得仿佛要把他的肩膀捏碎。  
覆在敖丙性器上的手来回撸动，伴随着插在他体内的手指，欲望几乎吞没了他，将他拖往深渊。敖丙突然猛得一勾哪吒的脖子，有些粗暴地将他拉到自己身前，主动吻了上去，成功堵住了险些脱口而出的呻吟。同时，敖丙就那么在哪吒手里释放了，粘稠的白浊沾满了哪吒的手心，还有一些则蹭到了他的腹部上。  
“……好快。”哪吒有些意外，没太在意地把手上的白浊蹭到了从敖丙身上扯下来的裤子上。  
敖丙紧紧搂着哪吒喘息了片刻，本来挂在他肩膀上的腿也无力地滑了下来。敖丙甚至不敢看对方，只知道哪吒的呼吸粗重了不少，连声音都低沉了几分，但天知道他现在的脸有多红，羞耻感从脚指甲充斥但到了每一根头发丝，可这样还忍不住骂到：“……有……有本事……你来试试！”  
哪吒没说话，一双手搂住了敖丙的腰，一双手托住了他的臀，又扶着他的背，护着他的后颈一把把他抱离了桌面。  
身体忽然悬空让敖丙下意识地用腿缠紧了哪吒的腰，连同龙尾也一起，甚至还缠住了哪吒其中一只手的手腕。  
然后敖丙被一把扔到了不怎么柔软的床上。  
还没来得及调整一下自己的躺姿，哪吒便覆了上来，蛮不讲理地压住了敖丙的手。他的目光深幽，在敖丙身上来回巡视的两遍，直把敖丙看得又起了反应，舔了舔嘴脸说道：“你爽完了，该轮到小爷我了吧？”  
说罢哪吒便分开了敖丙的腿，又将它们折到了他的胸前，摆出了门户大开的模样。  
哪吒解了自己的裤头，把早已勃起的性器抵住了那还在时不时往外溢着淫液的穴口。  
“等……嗯……！”敖丙眼看着那粗大可怖的“凶器”出现在他的眼前，完全没有心理准备的他刚想叫停，但他下面的那张嘴却不听他的，哪吒只是稍稍使力，那小穴便急不可耐欢天喜地似得将那杆性器吞下了小半。  
“啊……疼……”手指到底不比真枪，虽然龙族的发情期让他们变得更加适合交媾，但敖丙到底是头一次，穴口的褶皱完全被撑开了，疼痛和细微的快意窜进了他的大脑里，大约是见到了自己后穴吞入性器的场景太过刺激，那细长的龙尾不再去缠哪吒的腰，转而去缠钳制自己双手的罪魁祸首。  
也是头一次感受到敖丙内里湿热而带着吸力的哪吒居然一时之间没有理智断线，他的手腕被龙尾一缠，两只手都下意识松开了，结果那龙尾居然是个没轻没重的，居然带着他往前一拽。瞬间失去两个支点还被往前的拽的哪吒成功往前一摔，压趴到了敖丙身上，本来就卡着没完全进去的性器瞬间整根没入，强烈快感卷着绵密如针的痛感卷上了敖丙的天灵盖，刺激地他惊叫出声。  
我干脆死了算了，丢人丢到家了。敖丙缓过来便冒出这样的念头，他甚至还有气无力地想道，怎么就不能把发情期碎尸万段呢？  
哪吒本就是想稍微欺负一下敖丙，谁知这灾难还是连环性的，理智瞬间归位，但也不敢动太大的动作，他试探性地搂了敖丙的腰，凑上去亲吻他快被泪水糊住的脸。敖丙死鱼一样挺尸了片刻，终于在细密的亲吻中有了些反应，他无力地勾住了哪吒的脖颈，艰难又生涩地同他交换亲吻，那软趴趴的龙尾也恪尽职守般地重新吊回了哪吒的腰上。  
潮湿软热的小穴紧紧含着粗硬的性器，在敖丙从疼痛中缓过神来后，只剩下无尽的空虚，后穴便开始无意识地一收一缩，绞得哪吒好不爽利，他在换气的间断重重喘了几口气，问询来得有些迟：“……你还好吧？”  
敖丙没出声，双腿缠到了哪吒的腰上，抿着嘴点了点头。  
哪吒看着敖丙那张带着不加掩饰情欲的脸，和暗藏渴求的双眼，他心想：怎么可能忍不住。  
得到了确定的答案后，哪吒忽然俯身捞紧了敖丙的腰背，埋首到他的颈侧，压住了其中一条已经盘回他腰上的腿，近乎饥渴般像只野兽一样咬上了白皙的脖颈，然后在敖丙的耳边下了最后的通牒：“……我……可能要失控了。”  
大脑暂时被情欲糊住的敖丙还没来得及消化这句话是什么意思，哪吒已经将自己的性器整根退出，然后狠狠顶了进去，那尖端正好擦到敖丙体内最要命的一点。  
敖丙只觉得自己的神魂都要被榨干了，眼中白花花的一片，仰着头却什么都叫不出来。  
哪吒搂着敖丙大开大合肏他，完全抛开了什么九深一浅的戏码，毫不含糊又不要命似的回回擦过他体内的敏感处，更是在他的颈侧留了不少的牙印和吻痕。他更是揉弄过敖丙的臀瓣，甚至顺势将臀瓣往外扯开，让他更加方便肏弄那已经被淫液浸湿润滑地通透的小穴，双手还摸索上胸口，指腹不断揉捏那挺立的乳首。  
“……等…啊……慢……等等…哪……”敖丙被肏得话都说不清，张口便是不成调的呻吟，他使不上力，徒劳无用地推拒着对方，全身上下被制的敖丙只能张开自己的腿承受这般粗暴的欢爱。但是身体的异常反应却让敖丙感受到了一丝恐惧，再又一轮的肏弄中，性器擦过他的内壁，重重撞上了敏感处，他爽得仰起了头，手指无意握紧了哪吒的肩，却感觉到自己的指甲钳进了对方的肩里。  
敖丙勉强低下了头，发现哪吒的肩头已经被自己抓出了血，自己的双手已经逐渐出现了龙的特征，连同手背上也隐隐浮起了龙鳞。  
“哪、哪吒……啊别……等等、我……维……人嗯……”敖丙断断续续吐出了几个词来，根本没法串联成完整的意思，谁知这个时候脑子已经被自己丢到爪哇国的哪吒神魂归位，一把吻住了敖丙，然后一口灵力便渡了过来。  
得了一口灵力，敖丙身上属于龙的特征逐渐退去，而后穴一收又一缩，两人同时射了出来。  
灵力渡完之后哪吒还没松口，又顺着敖丙的牙槽舔了一遍，与他的舌纠缠了一会儿这才依依不舍地松开。他好似已经恢复了正常，狂热又短暂的欢爱暂时将他的理智拉了回来，敖丙则横在那儿，感觉自己好像一条快溺死的龙，刚从水里被捞出来。  
哪吒又凑到他的颈侧，像个小狗似的顺着被自己咬出牙印的地方舔了起来，敖丙这才找回了自己的语言，摸了摸哪吒有些汗津津的头发，喘息道：“……我还以为我要死了……”  
“对不起……”在他怀里像个小动物似的哪吒讨好蹭了蹭他的脖子，声音闷闷地，“……真的控制不了。”  
话虽然那么说，但性器仍然还深深埋在敖丙的体内。  
敖丙清楚感觉到发情期没那么容易就过去，龙的发情期总是异常漫长，每回都要持续上一个多月，可现在这样来上一回……他、他觉得以后都不用做龙了。  
哪吒突然撑起了上半身来，黑漆漆的眼睛紧紧盯着他，敖丙不经意抬头间，与他的视线对上了，有些意外：“你……”  
一条火红的混天绫不知从哪儿钻了出来，捆住了敖丙的双手，还打了一个丑不拉几的蝴蝶结，然后就将他的双手往上一扯——  
敖丙：“……”  
看着越靠越近的哪吒，敖丙心中不由浮起了一丝后怕，他咽了咽口水，道：“哪、哪吒……你没失控吧？”  
哪吒被问得顿了顿，心想，我只不过还没吃够而已，嘴上却说：“这回没有。”  
敖丙深呼吸了几次后，像是做好了心理准备，明明作出了一副即将义勇就义的模样，却难免露出了一丝可怜兮兮的意味：“那……那……你可不能再欺负我了……”  
哪吒：“……”这怎么可能不欺负啊！？  
最终，哪吒狠狠地闭了闭眼，像是要把满脑子快溢出来的旖旎思绪全数抛诸脑后，就着敖丙的姿势将他一把抱了起来，还指挥着混天绫转移阵地，让敖丙被绑的双手的作环，直接套到了他的脖颈上。  
面对面坐着的骑乘体位让那性器进得更加深了，似乎也因为这个角度，好死不死又好巧不巧，敖丙体内紧闭的生殖腔。生殖腔脆弱无比，第一次被顶到那里的敖丙整个人都颤了颤，细微的疼痛顺着他的尾椎骨漫上了整个脊背，只那么一下他立刻软了下来。  
哪吒一时有些不明所以，扶住了敖丙发软的腰，有些紧张地问他：“弄疼你了吗？”  
双手被绑住之后敖丙没法抱紧哪吒的肩膀，姿势有些怪异地拢了拢自己的胳膊，埋在他的怀里哆哆嗦嗦说道：“……你、你……轻一点……”  
说罢，敖丙自己软下了腰，谁知又吃进去了一些，再次蹭到了那处，他整个人都僵硬了。  
“小爷没动！”哪吒立刻撇清了关系，但却还是架住了敖丙的腰，不让他再次滑下去。  
过了片刻，哪吒感觉到敖丙的呼吸平复了几分，便试探性地上下顶弄了起来，性器摩擦过已经被肏弄的湿软的后穴，动作克制又还算温柔地往里顶去，却避开了方才那处。这般弄得敖丙极其舒服，挂在他身上仿佛是要化了，口中发出软软的呻吟，以及低低啜泣的鼻音，脚后跟和龙尾都无意识地蹭着哪吒的后腰，嘴里无意识地说着：“嗯……慢点……啊……那、那里……你……弄那里啊……轻点……”  
这般销魂蚀骨温香如玉在怀换做是谁谁不会失控呢？哪吒忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，耳畔就听到敖丙无意识地呻吟，以及翻来覆去的“轻点”、“慢点”，终于哪吒忍不住了，凑到已经有些失神的敖丙耳边，问：“……那里是什么？”  
言罢，他故意加重力道朝那儿一顶，感觉到那深处的穴口已经被顶开了一角。  
敖丙浑身打了个哆嗦，听到哪吒那么问，他居然一时找不到词来回答他，谁知他犹豫着不答，哪吒就干脆停下。性器虽然填满了他的身体，但这般空虚又如蚀骨般爬回了他的身上，敖丙红着脸，忍不住自己扭了扭腰，小声结巴道：“就……就是……会、会……会怀……”  
后面几个字小到哪吒都听不清了。  
“就是说会怀孕嘛。”哪吒好像没什么太大的意外，毕竟当年敖丙还是敖广生的，当时还感叹龙族如此天赋异禀。  
“你不要说出来啊！”敖丙已经羞耻到不能再羞耻了，听到哪吒那么直白地说出来，像是隔墙有耳怕人偷听一般做贼心虚，可惜他双手被绑着也奈何不了哪吒，只好开始装鸵鸟。  
哪吒却不容许敖丙装鸵鸟，他捏着敖丙的下巴强迫他看着自己：“你的意思就是说，要给小爷生个蛋？”  
敖丙看着哪吒双眼亮晶晶的，感觉脸上一热，愤恨地把脸撇到了一边，不吭声了。  
这个时候多说也无益了，哪吒便更加卖力耕耘了起来，敖丙被他肏得仰了仰头，背脊弯出一道好看的弧度。  
生殖腔已经被破开了一小道口子，敖丙忍着细微的疼痛坚持已久，哪吒却在这个时候问了上了一句极其不应景的：“……敖丙，你从一开始就是装的吧？”  
还在云端沉浮的敖丙蓦然回神，后穴因紧张而紧紧绞住了哪吒的性器。  
哪吒倒抽了一口冷气，轻轻拍了一下他的臀，示意让他放松，可他还是不打算放过敖丙，继续说道：“从你被我师傅送到翠屏山行宫的时候开始了，是吧？”  
大难临头的敖丙心中飞速盘算起自己到底哪一个环节出了问题，背脊却僵硬地如同一根木桩。  
“你现在肯定是在想，到底何时露馅，又是何时被小爷我知晓的。”哪吒敖丙偏过头去，逃避问题的模样，他也不急着严刑逼供，只是亲了亲他戴着乾坤圈的耳垂，“你试探小爷那么久，试探出什么了吗？”  
敖丙紧紧蹙起了眉头，不知应该从何说起。就在他万分纠结的时候，感觉手腕上的束缚一松，混天绫乖乖解开了对他的束缚，然后像蛇一样游走了。他下意识地回过头来，就被哪吒扣住了后颈，亲了上来。敖丙没法转动脖子，只好顺了这个亲吻。  
“你试探出小爷有多喜欢你了么？”哪吒问。  
敖丙听了，内心大起大落，他看着性格向来孤傲乖戾的天庭武神向他露出他并不太擅长的温柔一面，像个小孩子要糖一样怀着满脸的期颐看着他，他觉得自己已经不需要再说什么。于是敖丙伸手捧住了哪吒的脸，直直亲了上去，还按着他的肩膀将他往下一压，将他按到了床上，自己脱离束缚直接坐了上去。  
生殖腔已经完全打开，露出了柔软的内里，敖丙强行将插在自己的体内的性器顶进了生殖腔里。  
敖丙这样粗鲁的举动也为此付出了代价，但什么疼痛此时都被全部被敖丙扔到一边，他心想，哪里需要试探。


End file.
